Ophthalmic lenses, including contact lenses, intra-ocular lenses and overlay lenses and particularly disposable contact lenses, have been conventionally packaged in “blister packs.” In general, a blister pack comprises a rigid plastic (e.g., polypropylene), concave-shaped receptacle for receiving an ophthalmic lens and a flexible cover, typically made from a laminate material (such as metal foil), which is removably attached to the receptacle for enclosing the lens therein. Within each blister pack are a single ophthalmic lens and a sufficient amount of contact lens solution to prevent drying of the ophthalmic lens and to maintain the ophthalmic lens readily available for use. While conventional blister packs provide many users with a convenient means for shipping and storing ophthalmic lenses, some users have trouble removing the lens from the contact lens solution and the lenses are damaged during removal from the package. Further, lens can often stick to the inner surface of the laminate and may damaged or lost when users open their packages. Accordingly, there is a need for an ophthalmic lens package that provides user's easy access to its contents on a consistent basis. This need is met by the following invention.